Traite malgré lui
by Dr.PlushTrapper
Summary: Devenir un héro était le rêve le plus ultime qu'il avait, mais le destin a prévu quelque chose de bien différent.


JOYEUX NOEL PIGEON !  
J'ai beaucoup de mal en ce moment à écrire, mais je te jure avoir eu l'idée tout de suite quand je t'ai eu. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas apprécier ton cadeau, je suis terrifié.e que je sois parti.e trop loin dans mon délire.  
En tout cas, bonne lecture et bonne fête de fin d'année à tous !

* * *

Denki s'était vu devenir héro, puis rockstar. En fait, il s'était imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois dans un métier où les personnes brillent. Pour un gamin dont l'alter était de produire de l'électricité, c'étaient les jobs rêvés. Surtout qu'il s'agissait du genre de travail dont tous les gosses parlaient. On voyait rarement un enfant venir voir ses parents pour leur dire " Papa, maman, je serai agent de la DDE." C'était irréaliste. Alors que Héro. Rien qu'avec le nom, cela voulait tout dire ! Ca donnait envie d'être déjà sur le terrain, à huit ans à peine.

Sauf que voilà, les huits ans il les avait passé depuis sept, et que son examen d'entrée à la grand Académie des Héros, il l'avait planté. Et royalement en plus. Son alter avait surchauffé trop vite, et il s'était retrouvé à dire bonjour aux fleurs au bout de cinq minutes. Il en avait eu une honte terrible, qui lui collait encore à la peau. Le seul bon souvenir de ce moment c'était un élève grand, brun, aux yeux bleus surmonté de lunette. Le seul type qui était venu le redresser pour l'emmener vers l'infirmière. Ils n'avaient même pas échangé quoique se soit comme parole, vu son état. Il l'avait juste vaguement entendu lui demander de tenir bon, et lui dire des mots si rassurants.

Mais aussi rassurantes que pouvait être les paroles d'un type qu'il venait de rencontrer, Denki savait pertinemment que son avenir était particulièrement compromis. Avec une telle performance, on lui avait gentiment dit de trouver une autre voie professionnelle. Ca avait fait mal à entendre, mais c'était un fait. Il n'était pas fait pour être un héro. Alors encore moins une rockstar...

Il se referma sur lui-même les premiers mois, ne sortant presque plus. La seule personne qui venait le voir était la seule dont il ne souhaitait pas la présence : Jiro Kyoka. Ce n'était pas contre elle ! C'était une fille géniale, pleine de ressources et terriblement douée en musique. Mais elle, elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait passé haut la main l'examen d'entré à Yuei.

Un matin, ce fut sa mère qui vint taper à la porte de sa chambre.

"- Denki mon coeur... Tu ne peux pas rester dans le noir sans rien faire indéfiniment tu sais...

\- Laisse moi, m'man. Veux voir personne."

Il l'entendit soupirer, puis il la senti s'asseoir sur son lit tout prêt de lui pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"- Je sais que tu es très déçu pour ton école. Mais il y en a plein d'autre que tu pourrais faire.

\- Mais je veux pas en faire une autre ! C'était Yuei ou rien... Et visiblement c'est rien..

\- Bon... Tu pourras retenter l'an prochain alors."

Il releva la tête de son cousin, marqué par une trace de bave laissée la nuit même.

"- Je sais pas... Ils m'ont dit d'abandonner...

\- Et un héro n'abandonne jamais mon grand !"

Elle lui pinça affectueusement les joues en souriant, lui en donnant un petit au passage.

" -Aller, Denki. Reprend toi un peu mon grand. Je sais que c'est peut être pas ton grand rêve, mais en attendant l'an prochain, tu pourrai aider ton père et moi à la boutique, d'accord ?

\- Ouai... Ouai je vais faire ça, et ça va déchirer ! "

C'est dans cette manière qu'il termina en tant que serveur dans le coffee-shop de ses parents, au dessus duquel ils vivaient. C'était un établissement éclairée, très chaleureux, mais qui à cause de son emplacement n'avait pas foule de clients. Ils avaient leur habitué, un sans abri à qui on offrait toujours le café, des gamins qui vivaient dans le quartier et venait prendre une viennoiserie.

Quand il commença à travailler, il reprit son dynamisme et son enthousiasme. Il proposa même sur un coup de tête à Kyoka de venir le voir à boutique avec des amis, ce à quoi la jeune étudiante répondit avec un grand oui.

Denki avait prévenu ses parents, avait préparer la salle comme il le fallait jusqu'à voir son amie d'enfance passer la porte accompagné de cinq personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Enfin presque. Parce qu'il y avait bien un visage qu'il reconnu et qui lui provoqua comme un courant électrique inexplicable dans le coeur. C'était le type aux lunettes qui l'avait aidé le jour d'entrée à Yuei. Et il venait de lui sourire avait de le saluer extrêmement solennellement avant de se présenter sous le nom de Iida Tenya. La venue des étudiants ne dura qu'une paire d'heure, mais il n'arrivait à rien faire attention d'autre que ce garçon plus grand que lui, souriant. Il avait à peine remarqué qu'une partie du magasin avait failli exploser à cause du blond du groupe, énervé par les messes basses entre le garçon aux cheveux coloré rouge et la seule autre fille du groupe avec Kyoka, qu'il pensait avoir retenu comme se nommant Ochako. Il était juste omnibulé par Tenya, qui pourtant ne lui prêtait pas plus attention que cela, comme s'il avait oublié en trois mois ce qu'il avait vécu.

 _*Mon dieu Denki arrête de te faire des films. On est pas dans une comédie romantique à la con._

A la fin de cet après-midi, Kyoka l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui exprimer sa joie de le voir de nouveau vivre tout simplement. Et surtout pour lui glisser un " Tenya est disponible et ouvert d'esprit." qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il préféra ne pas répondre en se contentant de les saluer de la main en souriant...

Les jours suivants, et il ne sut pas comment l'expliquer, il ne cessa de penser à ce jeune homme qui était visiblement ami avec son amie d'enfance. Il était certain qu'il ressentait quelque chose. Pas qu'il en avait honte, loin de là, mais il savait que c'était le genre d'histoire qui ne mènerai simplement nulle part. Ils ne jouaient pas dans les mêmes zones, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de faire grandir ce bougeons pour le faire devenir une magnifique fleur.

Un dimanche, il eut tellement la tête si plongée dans ses songes, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un groupe des plus atypiques venaient d'entrer dans le coffee-shop familiale. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par un homme formé de fumée noir, habillée d'un costume rappelant ceux des barmans. Il était accompagné de quatre autres personnes : Une jeune fille blonde aux sourire dérangeant, un type à la tronche cramé aux airs sarcastiques, un autre gars avec une énorme main sur le visage et un dernier masqué qui semblait tout agité.

 _*Wow ils font partie d'un groupe de musique punk ?_

" - Alors je vais vous prendre quatre pains à la chocolatines et un c-  
\- Moi je veux un donut !  
\- On dit pains au chocolat…  
\- Je veux un milkshake moi !  
\- D'où tu prend ce que tu veux la taré ?  
\- Je veux aller ailleurs !"

Les réclamations continuèrent jusqu'à devenir un brouat incompréhensible. L'homme fumée baissa la tête en soupirant, visiblement à bout.. Denki ne put que glisser une carte de fidélité devant lui pour le réconforter.

"- C'est un menu offert au bout de cinq consommations.  
\- . . . Mettez m'en douze.  
\- Tenez. Allez vous installer je vous en prie, je viens de suite prendre votre commande."

A y regarder d'un peu plus près, ils ressemblaient plus à une famille désordonnée qu'à groupe de punk.. Armé de son petit bloc note, il se rendit jusqu'à la table que les cinq loustics occupaient pour noter comme il put l'énorme commande. Ca allait lui faire beaucoup de travail, mais bon, il n'avait rien fait d'autre de la journée. Il repartit alors préparer trois milkshakes, une douzaine de donuts, quatre pains au chocolat ainsi qu'un café noir très corsé.  
Quand il déposa son plateau garni sur la table, il vit les quatre affamés se jeter presque dessus, comme si c'était leur dernier repas, alors que l'homme-fumée le regarda avec un regard compatissant avant de boire son café qui devait être une délivrance pour lui.

" - Merci beaucoup, jeune homme.  
\- Aucun soucis, le café est offert le dimanche ! "

C'était un mensonge mais bon, cela ferait du bien à la note. Il retourna derrière le comptoir pour nettoyer et ranger ce qu'il avait utilisé. Il termina au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le groupe était toujours là, plongé dans une vive conversation dont il ne comprenait pas le sujet, trop loin pour bien entendre. Il se laissa retomber dans ses rêveries, imaginant des choses folles comme Tenya qui viendrait juste pour prendre un café et discuter avec lui… Peu de chance que ça arrive, la vie d'apprenti héro devait être chargée. Pas de temps d'aller flirter avec de parfaits inconnus juste parce qu'on les a sauvé une fois.

La fille du groupe se posta alors devant lui, toujours avec son immense sourire qui criait "Je vais en faire une.", et tapota ses doigts sur le comptoir pour attirer son attention.

" -Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
\- C'est quoi ton petit nom ?  
\- Euh.. Kanimari Denki..A votre service ?  
\- Ahah ! C'est marrant, on dirait une punchline de héro !"

Il eut du mal à cacher sa mine un peu blessé. Il a bien que cela du héro, la punchline. Cela dut faire mouche parce que la jeune fille perdit un peu de son sourire pour se redresser et poser son doigt sur son nez.

"- Fais pas cette tête. C'est que t'aime pas les héros ?  
\- Si si bien sûr ! C'est pas le soucis.  
\- T'as le droit hein. Y'a pas de contrat de vie qui stipule que tu dois à tout prix aimer ce qui est à la mode.  
\- … Touché. C'est stupide, mais j'aurai voulu en être un. Mais j'ai foiré l'examen.  
\- Tant mieux !"

Là ce n'était plus être blessé, il venait carrément de se prendre un couteau dans le dos. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui dise que c'était tant mieux qu'il se soit foiré, c'était quand même un peu dur à entendre.

"- Désolée hein, mais les héros je trouve qu'on en a trop, du coup y'en a pleins qui sont juste là pour se la péter et qui vont presque rien. Toi t'es plus mignon à être ici que là bas.  
\- Oh..Merci, je suppose, ahah. "

Derrière elle, se montra l'homme-fumée, armé de sa carte bancaire. Il paya la somme et Denki lui donna quatre cartes de fidélité rempli.

"- Merci c'était très bien.  
\- N'hésitez pas à repasser ! "

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, il aurait pu ne plus jamais les revoir. Sauf que quasiment tous les dimanches, le petit groupe se présentait, faisant tourner le chiffre d'affaire de la boutique. Denki finit par apprendre leur nom, connaissant par avance ce qu'ils allaient prendre. Il était devenu particulièrement proche d'Himiko, à qui il avait osé parlé de son crush une fois.

Malheureusement, une mauvaise nouvelle tomba et un des dimanches il fut moins enthousiaste que les autres. Il avait un peu la tête ailleurs, faisait souvent répéter. Finalement, la blonde se mit devant lui, l'interpellant en allongeant les voyelles.

"- Denki ! Qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? T'es tout mou depuis qu'on est là !  
\- Excuse moi, j'ai un peu de mal… J'ai eu une mauvaise journée hier…  
\- Ah ?"

La blonde se hissa sur le comptoir comme attendant une explication plus longue qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de donner.

"-C'est rien…  
\- Menteur. "

Non, il ne pourrait vraiment pas se tirer de la situation aussi facilement. Himiko était têtue, quand elle voulait quelque chose il lui fallait.

"- Mon père s'est fait renversé par un camion hier… Il est à l'hôpital, les médecins ne savent pas s'il va..se réveiller..  
\- Oh… Je suis désolée.. "

Il sourit un peu faiblement, bafouillant que ce n'était pas grave avant de retourner à son travail. A cause de ça, il devait s'occuper seul de la boutique, sa mère restant auprès de son époux. Avant de partir, le groupe s'avança vers lui et lui souhaita bon courage. Il eut droit à une étreinte d'Himiko, et une tapote sur l'épaule de la part de Dabi. Shigaraki lui laissa une de ses mains en signe de soutien.

Cela lui avait fait du bien. Il ne voyait encore moins de monde maintenant, si ce n'est des amis de la famille qui venait prendre des nouvelles. Se sentir soutenu par cette petite troupe était assez sympa, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de cette main…

La semaine d'après, ils lui avaient emmené des petits gâteaux fait main. Depuis ce dimanche, il s'autorisait parfois à s'asseoir avec eux pour participer aux conversation. Il s'entendait bien avec Dabi maintenant. Twice un peu moins, mais c'était compliqué d'avoir une conversation avec lui, il n'y avait que Himiko pour y parvenir. Avec Kurogiri, c'était juste réconfortant. C'était le papa de la bande, et il l'était un peu avec tout le monde à force. Et Shigaraki c'était spécial. Il pensait que l'homme aux mains l'appréciait mais il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi exactement. Le jeune homme exprimait son affection bien à sa manière il fallait dire.

Peu à peu il était devenu membre de la bande, et sa boutique était devenu un peu un point de repère. Rapidement il eut toujours un peu de monde, et ils ne se contentaient plus de venir que le dimanche. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas saisi c'était ce que tout ce beau monde faisait dans la vie. Il avait comprit que Kurogiri était babysitters, et aussi pizzaiolo; mais les autres c'était le flou total. Himiko lui avait dit de ne pas se prendre la tête de ce côté là.

" - Mais j'ai envie de savoir moi !  
\- C'est compliqué, mais dis toi qu'on fait des choses importantes pour le futur."

Encore plus flou. Dabi s'approcha de lui, juste se posant à côté. Le brun était de plus en plus tactile avec lui, sans être intrusif. Le blond n'était pas sûr de comprendre ses intentions, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Même s'il voyait bien que le grand brûlé essayait de le garder un peu pour lui, ce n'était pas plus embêtant que cela.

Il commença à penser de plus en plus au brun, même s'il tentait de se retenir. Il se sentait gêné à l'idée de qu'il pourrait être intéressé par un type de quatre-cinq ans son aîné. Denki n'était pas sûr de pourquoi cela le gênait, ou pourquoi il rougissait quand il y pensait. Mince quoi ! Fallait qu'il se reprenne un peu. Il s'administra des petites tapes sur les joues pour se remettre les idées en place.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il voyait très régulièrement la bande dans son café. Son père s'était réveillé mais il était encore en convalescence, alors il avait encore la boutique sous sa garde. Il n'avait pas parlé de tout ça à ses parents, peu certains qu'ils soient émerveillés de ses nouveaux contacts. Quoiqu'il pourrait lui présenter Himiko un de ses jours, c'était celle qui paraissait -étrangement- le moins étrange.

Un soir pourtant, quelque chose changea. Il avait fini par se douter de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il était peut être un peu long à la détente mais pas non plus totalement stupide. Ils étaient des petits voyous. Des criminels qui cherchaient un peu à se démarquer. C'était dangereux ce qu'ils faisaient mais il se voyait mal faire la moindre remarque. Et puis il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient des problèmes à cause de lui alors il les servait tranquillement sans poser trop de questions.

Il ne s'était pas non plus posé de question quand Shigaraki et Himiko lui avait proposé de faire une petite sortie en ville. C'était amusant au final, ils avaient traînés en ville aussi incognito qu'ils devaient en être capable. Et il avait fini dans un vieux entrepôt où il fut encouragé à utiliser son alter.

" - Ahaha, non, il est… il est pas terrible mon alter…  
\- Aller ! Montre nous un peu ce que tu veux, p'tit serveur ! Tu nous as bien dis que tu avais voulu être un héro, donc tu as un pouvoir qui doit suivre nan ?"

Il avait fini par céder, et pour le reste, il n'eut aucun souvenir. Après tout, cela lui arrivait souvent de court circuiter son propre cerveau quand il utilisait une charge trop grande d'énergie. Quand il réussi à reprendre ses moyens, la première chose qu'il nota fut le rire d'Himiko, bloqué visiblement dans cet état depuis un moment. Puis ce fut le tour de Shigaraki, au volant de la voiture et principalement en train d'appuyer sur le champignon.

"- Qu...qu'est ce qui se passe..? Hey faut pas griller les stops !  
\- Mec, t'as fait sauté l'éléctricité de toute la ville ! "

Oh.  
Oh non. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était une catastrophe.

" - C'était génial !  
\- J'espère que personne ne c'est aperçu de rien…"

La voix de Shigaraki claqua dans la voiture, ce qui le fit sursauter un peu.

" - A ton avis, pourquoi on a les flics aux basques ?!"

. . .  
Donc il était parfaitement logique qu'ils aient grillé un stop, tout était normal.

C'était un pur et royal catastrophe, la police était en train de le poursuivre parce qu'il avait fait éteindre -comme un parfait idiot- toute une ville. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de sentiment de satisfaction. Certes, ce qu'il avait fait était parfaitement illégal, mais en même temps cela avait été tellement libérateur de juste tout relâcher. Et puis, Denki n'arrivait pas à se sentir spécialement coupable, juste comme un gars qui avait fait une petite connerie pendant une sortie entre potes.

Les semaines passèrent, cela arrivait quelquefois à Denki de se laisser aller avec son alter dans des terrains vagues sans personne à blesser. Au fur et à mesure, il commença maîtriser son état d'après utilisation, réussissant maintenant à se tenir debout sans perdre connaissance ou devenir totalement demeuré. Il commença à l'utiliser pour réparer, combler les factures d'électricité qu'il avait du mal à payer lui-même.

Finalement, Kurogiri arriva le voir avec une enveloppe sans dire le contenu avec pour seul consigne de ne pas en demander la provenance. Il y avait les liasses de billets, une somme conséquente. Il voulu refuser, mais l'homme-brume insista.

"- Nous occupons tes locaux au moins quatre jours sur sept, c'est mérité. Comment vont vos parents ?  
\- Ca va… Mon père est toujours dans le coltar, et ma mère reste totalement avec."

Il voyait pris l'habitude de se confier parfois à l'homme, le voyant un peu comme un oncle, un figure de rattache. Il lui faisait confiance c'était ce qui comptait pour lui, vu la situation actuelle. Mais cela le dérangeait un peu de recevoir de l'argent de sa part.

" - Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Je suis sûr que tu seras nous rendre la pareil en temps voulu."

Et ce temps voulu, il arriva un dimanche soir. Toute la journée avait été tranquille, avec quelques clients sans plus. Il avait réparé les ampoules de la boutique, fait le ménage et avait aussi fait ses comptes. Il avait eu sa mère au téléphone. Elle songeait à lui laisser définitivement gérer la boutique, pour qu'elle s'occupe de son père qui finalement serait bloqué en fauteuil roulant pour le restant de ses jours. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes, mais au moins il était en vie.

Il allait fermer le café, après un dernier coup de balais. Il avait mis un coup de clé dans la porte, se retournant pour finir les derniers détails et rentrer chez lui. Au lieu de cela, se forma devant lui un portail noir, plus grand que lui de deux têtes. Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Il chercha en panique de quoi se défendre et la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main fut son balai, qu'il brandit vaillamment telle une lance.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas un quelconque chevalier noir venu l'attaquait, à qui il aurait pu botter le train des plus héroïquement, qui sorti du portail. Ce fut un Kurogiri en panique qui en sortit, mais le plus terrible était ce qu'il portait. Le corps inconscient de Shigaraki gisait dans ses bras, Du sang se répandait sur le sol, il vit un peu flou. La situation lui paraissait tellement absurde…

Il perdit un peu pied, sans plus comprendre tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait du sang au milieu de son café ? Pourquoi ça se passerait comme ça ? Cela n'avait pas de sens alors cela ne devait juste pas être arrivé.

" - Kanimari, j'ai besoin de ton aide c'est une urgence !"

Il redressa la tête, sursautant presque qu'on lui adresse la parole. Il venait de revenir à la réalité, le portail était refermé et une flaque de sang s'était maintenant formé au sol. Son cerveau disjoncta comme il ne l'avait jamais. Il n'arrivait à peine à bouger quand finalement, il eut une impulsion. Le genre de qui aide une daronne a soulever une voiture alors que son enfant est dessous.

" - Monte le en haut y'a ma chambre. Je t'apporte de quoi faire les premiers soin, et je m'occupe des traces ici. "

Il ne sut dire comment, mais il crut percevoir un sourire sur le visage difforme du plus âgé qui suivit les instructions à la lettre. Denki resta un moment sans bouger, fermant les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Tout ira bien. Aucun raison qu'il y ait un problème.

Il apporta la trousse de soin en regardant son lit qui s'imbibait de la liqueur rouge. Il devra régler cela plus tard. Puis il redescend pour nettoyer le sang aussi vite qu'il put. En quelques minutes il ne lui resta plus grand chose à éponger, mais on voyait toujours les traces. Tout ira b-

" - POLICE, OUVREZ LA PORTE. "

Oh non. Pas ça. S'ils entraient et trouvaient Kurogiri avec Shigaraki ça serait une catastrophe. Et malheureusement pour lui il n'était pas dans une de ses séries américaines qu'il affectionnait tant, où il suffirait qu'ils se cachent dans le placard pour ne pas être vu. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et couru vers le comptoir.

" - e..EXCUSEZ MOI, J'ARRIVE. J'AVAIS FERME LA PORTE."

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il s'empara d'un couteau et s'entaille brutalement la main, suffisamment pour laisser croire que la quantité de sang était de lui. Il fit un bandage sommaire, avec un torchon, et vint leur ouvrir. Il peina cependant, avec une seule main, à tourner la clef et tirer la porte. Pourtant il les accueillit avec un sourire.

" - Oui ? C'est à quel sujet ?  
\- Jeune homme, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.  
\- Oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Nous cherchons ses deux individus, ils ont été aperçu à de nombreuses reprises dans votre café. Nous avons de fortes raisons de penser qu'ils se seraient réfugié ici."

Denki prit la photo avec sa main disponible. C'était eux. Et vu l'air grave du policier, il en déduisit qu'ils n'étaient pas juste des petites racailles du quartier. En même temps vu l'accoutrement de Kurogiri, il aurait du se douter.

" - Effectivement, je les connais vaguement. Ils venaient souvent ici pour prendre le café. Mais je ne les connais pas plus que cela. Ils n'ont jamais posé de soucis, il y a un problème avec eux ?  
\- Jeune homme, ce sont les criminels les plus dangereux du Japon que vous avez servi ! Et qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce sang par terre ?!"

L'agent commençait à s'agacer devant la fausse naïveté de Denki qui arrivait parfaitement à tenir son rôle du parfait abruti de service. Aller, encore un peu et ils partiront. A la question, le blond lui présenta sa main bandée, le torchon était devenu presque entièrement rouge et goûtait un peu.

" - Le mien, Monsieur. J'ai dérapé avec mon couteau alors que j'allais le mettre dans l'évier. D'ailleurs, je devrais aller aux urgences je crois…  
\- Vous croyez ?!"

Une voix survint de derrière. Une voix qu'il connaissait. Kyoka. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était ici.

" - Attendez je le connais ! Ca va aller ?  
\- Oh salut, ouai ouai… Rien de bien méchant. Désolé je pourrais pas te servir…  
\- Arf, je suis pas là pour ça, idiot. Je suis en stage. "

Ceci explique cela. Il remarqua enfin l'équipe de héro qui était derrière. Et aussi de _lui._ Mince, il aurait du mal là. Déjà ses joues se teintèrent, alors que Tenya s'approchait d'eux.

"- Tu es sûr que tu n'as vu personne ? "

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, à _lui_. Il peina, mais il hocha la tête doucement, sans plus rien dire. S'il ouvrait les lèvres, il dirait tout. Et il serait tenu responsable d'avoir menti à un agent de police et d'avoir caché de hauts criminels.

" -Bon… Je pense qu'on doit chercher ailleurs. "

Le policier eut du mal à l'admettre mais lui et la brigade de héro quittèrent les lieux. Il referma lourdement la porte. Sa tête lui tournait. Il avait perdu un peu trop de sang et le stress avait détruit toute son énergie. Puis, tout bascula dans le noir complet.

C'est plus ou moins comme cela que Denki Kanimari avait commencé sa carrière de vilain. Il était vu comme l'innocent, personne ne venait le cherchait pourtant il avait à plusieurs reprises aidé la league des Vilains. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Et même si parfois son coeur cognait toujours en voyant le nom de Tenya dans les journaux, il décida d'y renoncer. Définitivement, l'amour n'était pas fait pour lui. Par contre l'action…

FIN


End file.
